Drywall is used pervasively well commercial and residential construction because of its ease of handling and ability to be cut into various shapes sizes. When two pieces of drywall are joined to form a right angle, i.e. an outside corner, an elongate metal frame known as a corner beads is mechanically secured over the outside corner to provide support and to maintain the drywall pieces prior to application of a finishing materials for thereover. Prior devices for attachment of corner beads to drywall corners usually require the worker to use one hand to hold a forming tool against the corner bead, thereby pressing the corner bead against the drywall pieces, while the workers second hand is used to apply pressure to the forming tool, typically with a rubber hammer. Because drywall corners may occur not only vertically but horizontally, it is sometimes awkward to use both hands for attachment of corner beads, particularly when a worker must utilize both hands overhead to manipulate the forming tool and hammer. Also, when applying pressure to the forming tool with repeated blows from a hammer, loosening of another portion of the corner bead already attached is quite common.
Some attempts have been made to simplify and automate the process of attaching a corner bead to an outside corner. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,016; 4,989,438; 5,524,807; 5,667,126; and 5,950,902 disclose apparatus for automated attachment of a corner bead to an outside drywall corner and, although, some of these devices theoretically may be handheld, many utilize external sources of power such as pressurized air or electric current to operate pairs of fastening guns. As such, these apparatus are rather heavy and do not appear to be easily operated with only a single hand, particularly for overhead use. In addition, for externally powered devices the coupling to the external power source limits mobility of the operator during utilization of the tool. A further drawback fastening guns type apparatus is that the fastening element, whether a screw, staple or other device, oftentimes separates from the drywall any corner bead, i.e. “pops” overtime often due to environmental and stress factors.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that enables single-handed attachment of corner beads to drywall configurations.
A further need exists for an apparatus that enables single-handed attachment of corner beads to drywall configurations that is light and easily handled, particularly for overhead use.
A further need exists for an apparatus that enables single-handed attachment of corner beads to drywall configurations that uses only manual power to couple the corner bead to the drywall.
A further need exists for an apparatus that enables attachment of corner beads to drywall configurations without fasteners or other attachment devices.